zimfandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Warning of Doom
Plot GIR has recently been watching a movie he rented from the local mall for the hundredth time. Upon entering the room, Zim expresses his irritation regarding GIR's movie-rewatching habits, but irritation instantly turns to cold fear as the Irken notices the FBI Warning across the screen. Zim panics and thinks that the FBI is after him. His fears are only worsened when his computer makes false assumptions, and then he gets a call from the mall demanding the video back. Zim takes the DVD away from GIR and breaks into the mall in an attempt to return it before the next day. However, this proves easier said than done, especially since the mall is guarded by an obsessively gung-ho security guard named Sergeant Slab Rankle. Zim makes a run for the DVD return slot, but is captured by the Sergeant's various security booby traps, and is held with some other humans who broke the rules. Zim uses them to escape back into the mall, and into Rankle's security office. Zim steals back the DVD that was confiscated from him, and makes a break for the video store, Video Outhouse. Rankle realizes the DVD is missing, and releases his army of zombie soldiers. Zim is frightened at first, but when he realizes the zombies are completely brainless and can't do anything, he merely pushes his way through them and deposits the DVD in the return slot. Rankle is impressed that Zim was able to defeat his zombies and offers him joint ruling over the mall, but Zim declines and goes home, leaving Rankle alone with his hordes of zombies. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The scenes with the zombies rampaging through the mall is a reference to Dawn of the Dead, a George Romero film. Slab Rankle's attempts to win Zim over and let him rule alongside him are a reference to Darth Vader's attempt to lure Luke over to the Dark Side in "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back". *In the credits of the film, the actor playing The President was named Hed Cheez, a possible parody of the actor "Ice Cube". Trivia of Doom *The bottom of the FBI Warning on the movie GIR is watching contains the words 'Show 11B', which happens to be this episode's production code. *This episode was originally planned to be called 'FBI Warning', but it was changed to "FBI Warning of Doom". *According to Zim, GIR's watched the movie one hundred times, more or less. *The Deelishus Weenie restaurant is seen again in the episode Tak: The Hideous New Girl where Tak claims that her father owns Deelishus Weenie and uses a giant Deelishus Weenie building for her plans. *This episode was going to air the week of September 10, 2001, but was pushed back due to the content in the episode before it, Door to Door. *It says Zimpact on the FBI Warning. "Prepare for Zimpact" was an old ad campaign for Invader Zim when it first came out, but was later dropped. *Some of the zombies are old mall guards. Things You Might Have Missed *During the credits of the film that GIR watches, an "actor" that shows up is Steve Ressel. The one after that is "Ress Stevel". *The warning on the screen says: Warning of doom: Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures in altymedium (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. They will hunt you down like the dirty monkey you are and force you to wear a moose skin and ride a greased piggy while singing folk tunes. They're forcing me to ride the piggy as I write this. The piggy is smelly! Show 11B PRINTED IN USA Zimpact Inc. All Rights Reserved" Animation Errors *The Deelishus Weenie restaurant inside the mall is spelled incorrectly in one of the scenes towards the end of the episode. *When Sgt. Rankle realizes the disk is gone and both of his eyes open, in the eye that's normally closed you can see a little unhappy face. See also *FBI Warning of Doom (Transcript) *FBI Warning of Doom Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes